Try
by vongolaofthesky
Summary: The night before the final fight, Klein is lost in his thoughts. As he realizes he may never have a family of his own, he decides to do something about it. Only one problem, he's gay. Mpreg, Klein/Kirito. Rayed M because I'm paranoid.
1. The Plea

**Read before you read the story:**

**Asuna and Kirito are just really good friends, not a couple. Asuna was never trapped in Alfheim online. Now you may begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of sword art online.**

* * *

The night before the final fight, tomorrow being do or die. Klein sat on his bed in the hotel room he had rented for the night, thinking over the battle tomorrow and what it would bring with it. _Do or die_. The same phrase echoing in his head over and over again. The words bringing thoughts of _what if_ to his head. He thought of all the things he would never have had, never do, should he fall in the grand battle. His job, friends, his great 30th.

_A family_.

That was the one that bothered him the most of all. He would never have someone to love, to hold. No kids of his running crazy in his house as he made breakfast. No first day of school, no

scraped knees, or teaching them to ride a bike. No family traditions for christmas, no boys to chase away. He mulled over this a little longer until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled up a message box and started his plea.

_He had to try_.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	2. The Agreement

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

He was just getting ready for bed, equipping his sleep wear, when he get's a notice of a new message. He pauses, but eventually opens the message. It doesn't say much, just Klein asking him to come over now; it's an emergency. He sighs before reluctantly getting ready and heading out. It doesn't take him long to get there, when he does he knocks on the door and waits. The door opens, revealing a tired looking Klein. He says nothing, but motions Kirito inside. They both sit on the bed and the silence starts to get awkward. Kirito is just about to break it when Klein speaks.

"It's do or die tomorrow, Kirito," the man sounds tired, drained, _defeated_.

"Yeah," is his simple response. He didn't know why he was needed here, but figured the man just needs someone to talk to.

"I started thinking 'what ifs' and 'anything could happen's, and when I really thought about it, the thing that bothers me most is: I'll never get a family of my own." he pauses for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts together, before continuing on, "So I decided that even though it's definitely possible here, I'll try anyway."

Kirito is silent for a moment, wondering what this had to do with him. "So why are you wasting time here? The battle is tomorrow, go find someone." But the man just sighs and shakes he head. He turns to look Kirito straight in the eyes.

"I'm gay Kirito."

"Oh," he stares blankly at the man before him, before it sinks in. His eyes widen impossibly wide and his face is flushed cherry red. "_oh..._" scratching his cheek nervously he looks at the floor, before returning his gaze to Klein. "I...uh..."

"I know I'm asking a lot man, but I had to try. Please, just give it a thought." there's a comforting, or maybe begging hand, on his shoulder.

he looks away, turning his eyes to the floor, before answering. "Is it just a meaningless fuck," here e looks back to Klein, "or something more?"

"I fell in love with you, since you looked into the mirror**(1)**." he admitted sheepishly, "I still do." his voice becoming firm. Kirito takes a bit to let tis sink in, and think it over.

"I don't love you," at the man's heartbroken face he hurriedly continues, "but I can learn." The man is shocked, but slowly a smile crosses his face. "I obviously can't learn in one night so...go ahead"

"R-realy? You'd do this for me?!" Klein asks, his tone just screaming hope.

"yeah..but even after this is over, tonight, the boss, the game, you gotta promise me something."

"Anything!" he hurriedly replied, and Kirito can see that he means it.

"In the real world, take me out, let me learn." If it was even possible, Klein's smile got bigger, and Kirito soon found himself in the man's arms. Klein kisses him softly, before whispering two words into his saviors ears, and gently lowering him onto the bed.

"_Thank you_."

* * *

**1-in the beginning of the show where they look into the mirrors and there avatars change to what they rally look like.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


	3. The News

**Chapter 3! - The News**

**I noticed I had some spelling errors in my other two chapters, I don't have a beta, so i'm doing my best to catch them and fix them myself.**

**Answering review:**

**Lucylyles: Thanks!**

**LyDiaxxx94 (also the one who requested this fic): thanks a lot! hope it was what your looking for!**

**Takes place just after boss fight**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

It was over.

They finally did it. They had just killed the final boss, and everyone was logging out. Kirito brought up his character menu, when he caught Klein's gaze. They shared meaningful look, one that clearly read '_I'll be waiting'_. Then finaly, he logged out.

He ground as he slowly came to, feeling tired and drained, as if he were asleep for years...well that part was true. It took him a bit, but he finally managed the strength to open his eyes. Though blurry, the world, _the real world_, slowly came into focus. He was presented with the sight of a plain white ceiling, the feel of crisp clean bed sheets, the sound of a repetitive beep resounding through the air. The sensation of cool air softly blowing into his nose. As his vision fully cleared, he could make out he was in the hospital. He slowly, _ever so slowly_, thanks to his lack of strength, removed the Nervegear from his head. His arms flopped uselessly to his sides afterwards, not having any strength left to hold them up. He sluggishly moved his head to observe the room. There was a small table to his right with a large window above it. He noticed how the shades were drawn, and the many flowers and gift baskets.

He was snapped out of his musings when the door to his left opened. He turned his gaze to the one who entered. It was a doctor who had come to check on him, no doubt after numerous others awakened in the same hospital. She smile at him before approaching his bedside and checking over his vitals and what-not. he took this time to observe her. She had medium curly black hair and glasses perched atop her nose shadowing her hazel eyes. She stood at easily six feet tall. He realized belatedly that the woman was talking to him and tried to listen.

"How are you feeling, Hun?" She spoke with an accent not easily placed.

"..." He tried to speak, but all the came out was a ghost of a whisper.

"That's alright Hun, it's not surprising that you wouldn't be able to talk after two years," She said kindly. Her face turned solemn suddenly, and Kirito was immediately worried. What was wrong? Was he ok? She handed him a white board and a marker before continuing on. "I know this may be awkward, but I need you to answer me truthfully, can you o that for me Hun?" He had a feeling he wouldn't like what was coming.

He nodded anyway.

"Alright. I need to know...were you engaged in any sexual relationship in the game?" He blushed, but started writing anyway. The doctor wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important.

'_the night before the final battle._ Why?'

"Did you happen to the the bottom in this relationship?" His blush, if it could, got worse.

'_Yes. Is everything_ ok?'

"Well...yes and no," She seemed to debate whether how to tell him, before deciding, "Hun, you're pregnant."

He stared at her for a bit, clearly not amused, before he started writing again.

'_Very_ funny.' She just sighed before procuring a simple piece of paper from her hands. She handed it to the boy, who scanned over it tiredly. It was numerous test results, all coming to the same conclusion. He stared wide-eyed at the doctor as silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It seems the Nervegear malfunctioned as you were freed, I'm sorry Hun." She placed a much needed hand on his shoulder as he silently wept. This was just too much to take in now, he needed to sleep on this. The doctor seemed to understand this, as she fixed the sheets on his bed. The young boy wrote as she did this.

'_What's your name?'_

"Doctor Johnson**(1)**. Now sleep, seems like your going to need it. After all, you sleeping for two now." He gave her an exhausted smile as she left. Only one thought ran through his head as he slipped into a deep sleep.

_what will Klein think?_

* * *

**1-this was a request fic, so I put my friend as the doctor.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please! Flames not welcomed. If you have any suggestions, tell me!**


	4. The Thoughts

**Chapter 4! - The Thoughts**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

He was pregnant. Pregnant_. Him. _A boy. _Male_. Well last time he checked. Did the Nervegear change that too? Oh god he hoped not! He checked, and let out a sigh of relief. Yes, he was still male, just pregnant. What was he supposed to do now? He would get better, and go home, but what happened after that? He couldn't raise a child by himself! He was still in school for Aincrad sakes! Theres no way he could handle school, a job, and a child by himself. He would not get an abortion, that's for sure. He didn't believe in senseless murder**(1)**. He wouldn't give it up for adoption either, he couldn't live with himself if he did**(2)**. He was torn out of his thoughts as Dr. Johnson entered.

"How is our favorite online savior today?" News had traveled fast in the government world. The hospital staff, police, and the rest of the government all knew who he was online. But that didn't stop Dr. Johnson from treating him like any other patient of hers.

He smiled kindly back at her, before attempting to speak, but like just like the day before, nothing happened. Instead he grabbed his white board and marker and quickly wrote his reply.

_'__I'm good today. Still taking it all in, but I'm alright_.'

"Well that's great! And how's Bay?" She asked, making polite conversation as she checked his charts and vitals. He smiled, feeling a little better about te mini-miracle in his stomach.

'_Baby is fine. We are a little hungry though.' _Oh how he couldn't wait! His first taste in real food in two years!

"I'm sure. Well, I'll head down now and get you some soup alright?" He nodded eagerly. He wasn't a huge fan of soup, but he would eat anything right now. Soup was fine. "Alrighty then. I'll be back with it soon." She looked at one or two more things, before leaving. He let his mind wander as he waited for his precious soup. He wondered what the baby would be? Boy or girl? What would it look like? More like him or-

His eyes widened.

He had forgotten about Klein! Or was that even his name here? He didn't know. Ho was he supposed to find him? Would Klein even remember his promise?

The door opened again and the doctor walked in, carrying his precious soup with her. She laid a folding table across his lap and put the soup on it.

"There you go! So how's it taste after two years?" whether she asked the question or not, he was eager to find out. The warmth! The wonderful taste and smoothness. How it rolled around his tong, and how it slid down his throat! He didn't realize how much he missed real food until now. The doctor laughed at his face, which was stuck in pure bliss, and handed him a napkin. "That good huh?"

He smiled sheepishly, and finished the rest of the delicious treat. When he was finished, the doctor took the bowl and table and set the aside.

"Now Hun, there's something I needed to ask you." Kirito waited patiently as she continued, "There's a man at this hospital who was in the same position as you, and he asked if he could share this room with you. It seems he has been asking every nurse and doctor for info on a patient of your description. He kept saying he needed to find Kirito. He had a promise to keep."

The boy sat there in shock, it couldn't be that easy..._could it?_

"He said Kirito would know Klein."

* * *

**1/2 - these are just my personal opinions. They are not meant to offend anyone. **

**Voting time! what should the baby be?**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

**Both?**

**Or more?!**

**Names too people! If you have any ideas for names put it in your review! the same goes for up above! I look forward to everyones opinions!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please! Flames not welcomed. If you have any suggestions, tell me!**


	5. The Reaction

**Chapter 5! - The Reaction**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and baby suggestions guys! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

"Klein..." His voice came out a croaked whisper, but it was still there.

"I take it you know him then?" Her answer was the young teen putting a hand on his stomach. The message clear. "Oh, he's _Him_." The boy merley nodded. "I suppose you want to share the room then?"

"yes..." He managed. He figured if he get even one word out now, he could exercise his throat more. He'd need to talk eventually.

The doctor nodded before leaving the room. He was once again left to his own thoughts. What else was there to do while confined to a hospital bed and pregnant?

What would Klein think of the baby? Would he accept it, or would he be disgusted? Klein had promised to try for real with him, he couldn't take it if the man hated him. This is what he had wanted, right? He had begged him for this, so he would be happy...right? But...what if he wasn't? What if he left him? He couldn't handle the rejection, not to mention a baby, on his own. What would he do?

He could hear the wheels of the bed before the door opened. Ebony met brown. He watched as the bed was placed next to his, closer than the usual. He sent his doctor a grateful glance, before returning his eyes to the man next to him. Klein looked just as bad as himself: His hair had lost it's luster, and the man was terribly skinny and pale, though he never looked more perfect. He saw how Klein's eyes roamed over his form, evaluating him just as he'd been doing.

As soon as everything had been set up, the doctor and staff had left, giving them much needed privacy.

"Klein..." His voice was still lacking, but it would do. It would have to for the moment.

"It's...Ryotaro...now" He had just as much trouble speaking, though there was mirth in his eyes. Kirito smiled softly at this.

"Ryo...nice...to..meet...you," He tried to hold out his hand for the other to shake, but the man just grabbed it, just holding it.

"Nice to...meet...you too..." He gazed imploringly at the teen, waiting for his real name. Waiting to know the name of he one he loved. Not Kirito the Black Swordsman, the Beater, the solo-player, but-

"Kazuto..." Without his consent, tears leaked from his eyes. He sniffled softly and turned away, trying to hide them.

"Kir-Kazuto?...What's wrong...?" When he turned to look back, he saw the older man crying softly as well.

"Just...so happy," He admitted softly. How could he not be? Klein, now Ryotaro, had so far kept his promise, and sought him out.

"I am...too. Hey...What...are...those?" He inquired softly. Kazuto turned his gazed to the papers on the nightstand between them, and paled somewhat. It was time. He had to tell Ryotaro now...he just hoped the man would take it well.

"Do you...remember...the night...before...the final...boss?" The man nodded, though Kazuto could see a light blush on his face. "Do...you...remember why...you did...it?"

"I wanted...a family...before I...died..." His eyes widened as comprehension dawned in them. "Your..." He trailed off, waiting.

"I'm pregnant...Ryo. It's yours."

**(A/N: I planned on ending it here, but because i'm not an ass, I won't. Your welcome.)**

"No..." For a split second, Kazuto was scared. That was of course, until he saw the smile threatening to split the man's face in half. "It's ours."

Tears of relief sprang to his eyes, and Ryotaro just held his hand tighter. He was ok, the baby was ok, Ryotaro was ok. Everything was going to be ok. The an had accepted his-_their_ baby, and still loved him.

"Ryo..."

"Yeah...Kazuto?" The boy squeezed the mans hand and stated firmly and with all the determination he could muster:

"I'm ready...to learn."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please! Flames not welcomed. Remember to send me your baby ideas people! **


	6. The Feeling

**Chapter**** 6 - The Feelings**

**So I got some story requests that I would like to do, but I would like more information.**

**1:  
Ryohei/Tsuna - is this meant to be an mpreg too? or just a romance?**

**2: ****someone requested that Kirito get pregnant in sword art online and have contractions during a boss fight. Was this supposed to be a one-shot or a full blown story? Also what pairing would it be?**

**Please answer whoever requested these, I like to be very well planned with anything someone asks for, so that I don't do anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

The man smiled at his young lover. He couldn't believe it: what was just a desperate attempt, had worked. Furthermore, they were both still alive! He would get the chance to have a family, not a virtual reality like he had feared, but a real family. He could watch as the child took it's first steps, how it babbled in it's own baby language adults would never figure out. He would hold the child after it's first nightmare or scraped knee. It _could have _a scraped knee. Oh God he was so happy, all because of Kiri-_Kazuto. _And he knew just the way to show his appreciation to the boy next to him.

"Kazuto,"

"Yeah?"

"When we...get out...I'm...taking you...out on a...date." He declared. The boy froze, but immediately smiled afterwards, as if the man had made his world.

"Really?!" He could barely contain his excitement.

"Yeah...I promised...didn't I?" He smiled knowingly at his lover, who blushed but nodded. He couldn't believe it! Not only had Ryotaro accepted the baby, but he still kept his promise! He was about to answer when the door opened.

"And how are the famous lovebirds this fine afternoon?" Dr. Johnson asked, her voice overly cheery**(1)**.

"Thank you." Kazuto said with all the gratefulness he could put into his voice. Ryotaro nodded in agreement, to which the doctor smiled.

"So I'm guessing he took it alright then?" She set food trays on the patients beds, the older man noticing how Kazuto had more than he. Well, he was eating for two now.

"It's perfect." Ryotaro said sincerely. Dr. Johnson smiled brightly at this, before turning to the young boy.

"Now, I have something for you young man." She pulled out a stuffed blue dragon like plushy**(2)**. Kazuto's eyes widened at it, before shakily reaching out for it.

"Pina.." He whispered softly. The thing looked hand-made, he looked to the doctor for an explanation, which came as soon as she saw she had his attention.

"A little girl came in a bit ago looking for Kirito, she said she wanted to thank him for saving her, so she made Pina for him." She looked a little confused at the words coming out of her own mouth, before shrugging it off at seeing the smile on her patient's face. He handed to Ryotaro, who carefully took it and looked it over. The thing was very well made, but still had the look and feel of home-made.

Kazuto thanked the doctor, who took her leave shortly afterwards. He looked to Ryotaro, who was still examining the toy. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"For the baby," He softly whispered. The older man looked over to him and nodded, giving the boy the dragon.

"Yeah, a video...game toy...from video...gamer parents...right?" He teased. They both had a good laugh, before talking about anything and everything.

Kazuto told him of where he lived, of his sister-though really cousin-and his Grandfather. He told him of how he used to take kendo, and how Suguha still does. Where he went to school and what grade he was in. Ryotaro did the same, telling him how lived on his own and where he lived. He told him about the job-that he had probably lost by now- he had had. He told him his dream of starting up his own bar, and how he couldn't wait to meet their little one.

Eventually they became tired, but just as they were to fall asleep, the door opened again, revealing the doctor and a couple of nurses moving something into the room.

"I thought you guys might like this." She gestured to the giant bed that was being wheeled in. Soon everything was settled, and the lovers were laying in their new bed together, very very happy.

"Thank you." They both said. She just nodded and left them alone. As soon as the door was closed, Ryotaro had his arms wrapped around Kazuto's waist, who laid on his chest. They stayed in silence for a bit, before Kazuto yawned.

"I can hear...your heartbeat..." He yawned again, and fell into bliss slumber. Ryotaro smiled as his young love, and place a kiss to his forehead, before closing his own eyes.

"I love you, Kazuto."

* * *

**(1)- I can honestly imagine her doing this, just walking into a room being way to cheery and loud.**

**(2) Pina of course :P**

**Reviews and baby ideas! Please those who requested those stories pm me or review again.**


	7. The Words

**Chapter 7 - The Words**

**New story coming out upon request. Hope you guys will like it, but it's time for a new update!**

**Pregnancy: 2 weeks, 2 days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they were given Pina, as well as their new bed. They had spent the time in physical therapy, both eager to be who were they were again. Both eager to get on in their new life. They could both talk now without any problems, as well as walk with a walker. Though Ryotaro insisted Kazuto use a wheelchair until he was able to walk without any problems, to which Kazuto reluctantly agreed. They weren't taking any chances with the baby. Not when the man actually got his wish.  
They were both working hard to obtain who they once were again. Kazuto worked on work his school had sent so that he could get up, which Klein helped him with. Through it all, they got to know each other- the _real other_. Not a famous black swordsman, or a guild leader, but a high school student, and soon to be father.

It was currently nine'o clock, and the two were settling in for bed, when Kazuto thought of something.

"Ryo," He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Kazuto?" The boy shuffled nervously a bit, before continuing on.

"Do you...do you still wanna run a bar of your own?" The man blinked in shock, before nodding. "Well...I got a reward from the government, even though I said I didn't want it...I don't need it for anything..so you can use it to-Ryo?" He stopped concerned, as he saw the tears streaming down the man's face.

"You would really do that for me? After all you've already done?" His hand laid gently on his young lovers stomach. There was no hesitation in the answer what so ever.

"Of course. I-" He stopped suddenly, causing Ryotaro to hold him a little tighter in concern.

"Kazuto?" He pried.

"I...I love you..." He whispered quietly, realization dawning on him. He continued on anyways. "I want to see you happy. Please take it." He took the chest from the nightstand drawer and handed it to the man. The man looked it over, his eyes widening at the amount. It was enough to build, furnish, and stock a bar, and then some!

"A-are you sure?" Kazuto only smiled, and drew the man in for a long, slow, and passionate kiss. Ryotaro grinned down at the boy when he came up for air. "Alright then. Thank you. For everything." The hand again found it's way to Kazuto's stomach. The boy only smiled softly, before falling asleep. It was then that the earlier words registered in the mans mind. His eyes widened before softening.

"I love you too Kazuto."

* * *

**I know it wasn't very long, but my imagination seemed to have died. I'll try to make longer ones. Until then, keep an eye out for more stories coming out.**

**Reviews and baby ideas! **


	8. The Ultrasound

**Chapter 7 - The Ultrasound.**

**that's right everyone, you read right, it's time to know how many are there!**

**Pregnancy: 2 weeks, 3 days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

When Dr. Johnson entered their hospital room, Ryotaro was on the laptop Kazuto had requested be brought from his house, to which he sister had happily done, and Kazuto himself was snuggled up to the mans side, Ryotaro's arm draped around his waist. She smiled at the sight before both noticed her.

"Hey Doc, how's it going?" Ryotaro asked setting the laptop aside.

"I'm here to bring Kazuto to the examination room." She said happily. Both looked at her with wide eyes, clearly expecting the worse.

"Is there anything wrong? Am I ok?" The boy asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice. The doctors smiled dropped as she realize what she had unintentionally done.

"Oh, no! Hun you're fine. I meant it's time for your first Ultrasound!" She explained quickly. Their looks quickly turned into that of eager four year olds. She laughed as the older hurried off the bed and helped the younger into a wheelchair. All three made their way down the long white hallways before finally entering the correct room. The room was plain, the examination bed/chair in the middle, with the required machine next to it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Up you go!" Ryotaro exclaimed overly cheerful as he helped his young love into the bed. Kazuto gave a sweet kiss as thanks, before laying down and waiting for the Doctor to finish prepping, to which she soon was.

"Alright, I need you to pull your shirt up, and your pants down a bit." He did as instructed as the doctor pulled out a tube of greenish gel. :This is will be a bit cold, dear." He nodded, but still shivered when it was applied. The Doctor put the wand over his stomach, searching around, before she finally smiled and stopped. She motioned for Ryotaro to come over, who had been holding his loves hand the entire time. As he looked at the screen, he let out a loud gasp, starting Kazuto and causing the image to blur a bit before returning to clarity.

"What?! Is everything ok?" He watched a large smile cross his boyfriends face as he turned to face him, then look back to the monitor. The Doctor froze the screen and turned it to the young one. "What-what is that?" He asked, pointed to what looked like jellybeans on the screen.

"Those are your babies."

"_babies_?! As in, more than one?!" There was no fear here, only excitement, which was mirrored by Ryotaro.

"Congratulations. You're having twins." There was happy smiles and tears all around, as Ryotaro hugged his young lover, murmuring happy nothings into his ears, which were happily exchanged.

"Twins! we're having twins!" Kazuto laughed happily, Ryotaro joined him, both still looking at he picture of their children.

"Can you tell the genders?" Ryotaro asked eagerly, oh how bad he wanted to know! The Doctor laughed and smiled at the happy couple.

"No, not yet, it's far to soon." They both shrugged, at least they got to see them. They were there, real, not something that would expire after it's use, not something that could be equipped.

_They were real._

* * *

**There it is! a piece of the puzzle: Twins! two babies! But I wonder what they'll look like? Or what gender They'll be? Looks like i'm gunna need more reviews to figure this out.**


	9. The Idea

**Chapter 7 - The Idea.**

**So that means we've got 2 babies on the way. Wonder what they'll look like...This chapter takes place the same day, just after the ultrasound. New story coming out: Neko Bullet**

**Pregnancy: 2 weeks, 3 days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

After the ultrasound, they had returned to their room and resumed their original position. As Ryotaro worked on the bar, e occasionally asked for Kazuto's opinion on this: Which chairs? Or where should the TV's be place? Normal stuff like that. It was when The man was working on an upstairs when he spoke up.

"Hey, Kazuto."

"Hm?" The teen was half asleep on the older man's chest, but seemed intent on staying up.

"This-I...Look I don't wanna loose you." He finally forced out. Kazuto immediately sat up, looking down at him.

"Where's this coming from?" He asked, seeming a little frightened. The older man pulled him back down and held him tight.

"I don't want to have to visit my own children, or you for that matter. I want to wake up with you, make you breakfast in bed an stuff." He scratched his nose in embarrassment. Kazuto stared at him a bit before blushing lightly.

"You mean...you want me to move in?" When the man nodded he smiled, but frowned shortly after. "But you said your apartment was small. How could we all fit in there?"

"That's the thing..." The man pulled the laptop closer to them and showed Kazuto what he'd been doing for the upper level. Kazuto's eyes widened as he took in the layout.

It was a house, a one-story house.

"Live above the bar?" He asked softly, still taking it in.

"Yeah...I thought it would be great, I wouldn't be technically away from home when I work, and I could help with the kids at anytime. You could take a part-time job as a waiter or something, so you could go to school but still make money. We could have baby monitors set up behind the bar, and maybe a camera too. We could make our own living at home." He looked to his young lover to se his reaction, and was startled to find tears streaming down his young love's face. "Kazuto?"

"I love it," The reply was a soft whisper, before it was repeated, stronger this time. "I love it! Thank you! Thank you. so much!" He cried, hugging his lover. Ryotaro smiled softly at the younger and hugged him back, holding him firmly in his arms.

"For all you've done for me, it's nothing."

* * *

**Very short I know, but gimme a break, i'm writing for a 3 stories here! Anyways, reviews please! **


	10. The Names

**Chapter 7 - The Names**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't been getting much sleep and I'm sick, so im sorry but ull try to keep up with my fics.**

**btw, im looking for a teen titans fanfic, its sladin. Its something like: Robin never left batmans side so he stayed in gotham, but hes suspicious of this Slade Wilson guy. He breaks into the guys office trying to get some dirt on him, but is caught by the man and blackmailed into a relationship.**

**If you can help me find it, id be very grateful.**

**onward to the fic!**

**Pregnancy: 2 weeks, 4 days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

The next day, the two were laying in bed as Ryotaro worked on his bar, and Kazuto looked through a book a nurse had given him. Both had looks of concentration, but for entirely different reason. Ryotaro seemed to find something he liked, as he typed something out then closed the laptop. He turned to see what the younger boy was reading, and his eyes went wide.

"Why are you reading a book for baby names?" The younger gave him a look like he was crazy, before answering slowly.

"Because were having two babies." Ryotaro slapped a palm to his forehead and groaned.

"I know we are, but don't you think it's a little early? I mean we don't even know their genders yet." Kazuto hummed thoughtfully, taking this into account.

"I know. Just wanted to see if we could agree on some before hand."

"That makes sense. So, what names have you picked so far?" He asked as he looked at a page filled with names starting in 'y'.

"I thought for a girl, we could name her something like Yui, or maybe Akane." The older smiled as he imagined calling to his little girl.

"I like the name Yui. Did you think of any boy names?" His young lover shook his head. Ryotaro thought for a while before finaly coming up with something.

"Akira? Maybe Arashi?"

"Akira. I like that one." Was the quick reply. They both smiled, thinking about their little ones running around their soon to be house. "Akira and Yui. Our little family." Tears fell from the young boys face, completely overcome with joy.

Ryotaro hugged his young love, tears silently streaming down his cheeks as well. Soon. Soon they would have their two babies, two little quirts to look after, to care for, to love.

To have a family.

* * *

**please forgive me for not updating, im sick and very tired, but i'm trying, promise!.**

**Review!**


	11. The House

**Chapter 7 - The House**

**Finaly a new chapter!**

**keep in mind, i have no idea how long they would actually stay in the hospital, but im making them leave in 3 weeks.**

**If anyone can help me find that Sladin fic id be very grateful.**

**onward to the fic!**

**Pregnancy: 3 weeks**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

* * *

They were finally being released from the hospital today. They were finally allowed to see the real world beyond the stark white walls, smell the fresh air not polluted by cleaning agents. They could finally feel the grass beneath their feet, see the trees sway in the wind. When they were told of their release within the coming ours, Kazuto had cried tears of absolute joy. Ryotaro had comforted his young love, tears silently streaming down his face as well.

They were now standing in the main lobby, Kazuto finally having the strength to walk on his own, and were signing their release forms, smile on thier faces. As soon as their names were signed, Kazuto was pulling the man out the door and down the street. Ryotaro laughed at his lovers antics and happily followed him. He let the younger have his way for now, after all, he did have a massive surprise for him later.

They soon arrived, Kazuto praticaly tearing the door off its hinges in his eagerness.

"Sugu!" He called. There was hurried footsteps, and suddenly his arms were full of his little sister.

"Kazuto!" The happy squeal ringing Ryoataro's ears. "You're home!"

After some assurances that yes, he was alive, no this was not a dream, and yes, he really was pregnant, Suguha had come to the conclusion.

"You're not staying."

Silence hung in the air, before Kazuto could manage to reply.

"No, I'm not. Ryo...made a new home for us, so that we could be together for when the baby arrives. I was coming home to talk a little, catch up. We should be leaving soon anyways, I gotta pack, and then unpack the stuff at the new house. Excuse me." He quickly made his way to his room, leaving a crestfallen Suguha, and sympathetic Ryotaro behind.

"He's happy with you."

"I sure hope so. He means everything to me." The older man replied quietly, before following his young lover. He found him in what he assumed was the boys room. The boy himself was holding the Nervegear in his hands, seeming lost in his own little world. "Hey," he called quietly, hoping to not startle the boy. He didn't get an answer for a bit, so he started packing some of the teen's things away in the bags that lay on the bed. He was startled out of his thoughts by his love's voice.

"Will we ever be able to put these on again?" He looked to Kazuto, only to see him staring at he evil that had held them captive for so long. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Eventually maybe. I heard they made new ones, ones that don't trap you. We could get those, so we never have to see these things again." He rested his hand atop the helmet, almost expecting it to pull them back in.

"Yeah...we'll do that." He turned to smile at the man, "We can make our own Guild, and go off on our own." Ryotaro smiled, and hugged Kazuto to him.

"That would be perfect. We could recruit others as we go. We would be the strongest." He nuzzled his young love's hair, getting a laugh in return.

"Yeah! We could do anything together. No more-" He stopped suddenly, bowing his head in shame. Ryotaro hooked his fingers under the boys chin and lifted his head so their eyes met.

"No more what, Kazuto?"

"No more of that Solo-Player nonsense." was the shameful response. Kazuto was surprised when the older's lips met his, but kissed back eagerly. The older man pulled back to early for his taste.

"That's right. I'll always be here for you, no getting rid of me now." Kazuto laughed and gave a mock sigh of exasperation.

"Ah great, what have I done?" They both shared a good laugh as they continued to pack. Soon they were done, considering Kazuto didn't hae much to pack.

They made their way down the street, and soon they could see the bar coming into view. Kazuto barely got a look at it, before his eyes were covered.

"Ryo! What the heck?!" He tried to get the hand away from his face, to no avail.

"The name is a surprise." Was the calm reply.

A few minutes of walking before they finaky stopped. His eyes were uncovered, and he immediately searched for the sign. He was stunned at the sight. The sign itself was his two swords, Dark Repulser and Elucidator, crossed over in an 'x' shape. The name hung from their pointed tips at the bottom. He let out a gasp as he read it, tears falling down his face.

_'**The lone swordsman'**_

He looked to Ryotaro, who smiled at him and opened his arms, which Kazuto had no problem diving into.

"You didn't have to do that," But he couldn't wipe he smile off his face as he looked at the sign. Ryotaro held him tighter.

"But I wanted to. You've don so much for me, this was the least I could do. And trust me when I say, there will be more." He led his young love inside, and showed him around.

Straight across from the door was the bartending area that stretched for most of the building, only to stop a few yards from a set of stairs. The countertop was made of Mahogany, as were the stools, which were cushioned at the top. What looked like hundreds of different kinds of alcohols were wracked behind the counter, cocktail glasses and others of the sort were all arranged neatly under the counter, which was were Kazuto had found small sink looking thing, only with a cover. When he opened it, he found cut lemons and limes, little sugar packets sat neck to the little fridge. The normal soda, for under aged kids, nozzles were a little to the left of the sink, the pop containers directly under it. He was amazed at the thought Ryotaro put just into the bar!

When he looked up, he saw a medium sized screen in the corner of the are, so that the tender and occupants could watch it. He saw bigger monitors attached to the other walls when he looked around. The tables and booths seemed to be made of the same wood as the stools and countertop. The cushions the same as the stools. That was finally when he noticed the door leading behind the bar.

He opened the door and was completely shocked. Behind it was a fully stocked 5 start kitchen that even the best chef would be jealous of. He turned to Ryotaro, who looked a little apprehensive.

"I thought you might get a little bored, or want to help out, so I had this made for you. If you want, you could cook some entrees and stuff for the costumers." He scratched the back of his neck in his nervousness.

"I'd love to! Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around the man and gave him a kiss on the check. Ryotaro smiled and led him to the stairs.

"This is only the bar, you haven't seen our home yet." Kazuto was practically bouncing in his excitement. They went upstairs, the younger of the two racing through the door at the top. When he entered, it was to a huge living room, giant couch, TV and all. To his right was a door- a swinging door he discovered- that lead him to a homey kitchen. To the left of the living room was a hallway with three doors. The first on the left was a bathroom, the second the master bedroom. He set his stuff on the bed, before moving to the last door on the right, directly across from the master bedroom. The first thing he saw when he opened the door,

was a crib.

The entire room was just filled with baby stuff, all of it non gender specific. **(A/N: Use your imagination, mine just recently came back so I don't dare use it all up)**

The bar, the house, his lover. He had everything he could possibly need here. He turned to Ryotaro, who was leaning on the door frame with a gentle smile on his lips. He promptly smothered the man with hugs and kisses, all the while they laughed.

It was perfect.

* * *

**made an extra long chapter as a sorry for not updating. So howd you all like it?**

**Review!**


	12. The Future

**Sorry i haven't updated in like….5 weeks, school has started. It's pretty easy, but it also means that im distracted easily. im afraid im not going to have a regular update schedule, so look out for random updates. I dont have homework often, almost never, so ill try to update more often. Sorry again.**

**pregnancy: 3 weeks (still the same day as last chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Sword Art Online. So sad.**

* * *

Kazuto couldn't believe that the home Ryotaro had made for them could become more perfect, alas he was proven wrong. He could never be happier than he was now, seeing his and his lovers things unpacked and put into their rightful places. It was more than he could ever hope for, a home of his own, their way of living underneath his feet. His hand found it's way to his abdomen as he imagined his ever after.

He could see himself making breakfast, little feet padding down the hallway, his wonderful lover kissing him on the cheek as he set the table. Little arms wrapped around his legs, the bright smiling face of his children staring up at him. Yes, there was a future here, he could see it.

Arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him from his fairy tale thoughts. He looked into Ryotaro's eyes, his own shining with tears of joy.

"You did this for me?" Ryotaro smiled and shook his head.

"I did it for us." His hand joined his younger lover's, his smile never fading, only growing.

Kazuto laughed, how could he not? Life, in had gone from a living hell, to the gates of heaven in less than four weeks. He never imagined this was how it would go. Yes, he had pondered the possibility of never beating Sword Art Online, or even dying. But never once had he considered he would be building a family at such a young age.

"When does the bar open?" He wanted to be ready, ready his kitchen and materials.

"We open tomorrow, everything is fully stocked. I have a small menu made up, just for starters, if that is ok?" He smiled at the man.

"It's fine. I'll be ready." The double meaning known to both of them. Whatever came his way, he'd be ready. He'd take everything with his head held high, his mind always one step ahead. _But this time,_ he thought as he took the man's hand into his own,_ I'm not alone_.

_We'll be ready._

* * *

**Short i know, but i didn't really know what to do with this chapter. Review a scene you would like to have, trust me it'll help. Reviews please!**


End file.
